Amantes en la noche
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Lo difícil de un amor en las sombras es el hecho de poder estar a solas, más cuando hay tanta gente que da vueltas y vueltas... Hyoga sabe eso, y esta dispuesto a tener un lugar para él y para Shun.


Amor de Amantes

**Resumen:** Lo difícil de un amor en las sombras es el hecho de poder estar a solas, más cuando hay tanta gente que da vueltas y vueltas... Hyoga sabe eso, y esta dispuesto a tener un lugar para él y para Shun.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Parejas:** Shun-Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencias:** Lemon.

**Notas:** El Fic en su versión original data del año 2002, pero recién ahora se me ocurre darle una nueva oportunidad al escrito, aunque en argumento no varía mucho. Cierra mi segunda trilogía "Bajo la lluvia".

**Fecha:** 01/08/2008-12/10/08.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Amor de Amantes.**

Era como volver el tiempo atrás, cuando se quedaba dormido esperando que alguien golpease su puerta para una visita a altas horas de la noche... pero ya no era así. Aunque ahora ya tenían mas que experiencia suficiente en su noviazgo, las horas del día se les empezaron a ser cada vez mas difíciles para estar unos instantes juntos... ni hablar si querían estar solos.

Estaba enojado, aunque seguía esperando el golpe en su puerta o en su ventana, cualquier cosa con tal de no dormir solo.

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. No había podido reconocer si habia soñado o no, aquel sonido suave...

... Espero, aun acostado en su cama, y volvió a escuchar el leve repiqueteo contra la puerta de madera. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, jugando en cada comisura de su boca, y extendió una de sus manos fuera de las sabanas hasta lograr encender la luz de noche.

En puntas de pie y sin siquiera preguntar quien era la persona que golpeaba a su puerta tan entrada la noche., y solo se limito a entreabrirla. La silueta que más conocía se metió en cuestión de segundos, abrazándose a su cintura mientras que él se tomaba el trabajo de cerrar a conciencia la puerta, con llave.

Una mirada que intentaba ser de enojo, se dejo ver entre una sonrisa risueña, dedicada al recién llegado sin vergüenza.

—No es horario de visitas...— Shun susurro, mientras buscaba apoyo en el hombro del otro cuerpo.

—No hay problema, igual no vengo de visita...— Hyoga busco su cuello mientras hablaba. —... hoy quiero amanecer contigo— Fue la simple afirmación del rubio mientras besaba la piel tibia de su garganta.

Y aunque ya estaba más que acostumbrado a sus demostraciones, siempre conseguía ruborizarlo con lo directo de sus palabras.

—Hyoga...— Susurro, parodiando una molestia que no sentía. —Nada de visitas, y nada amaneceres justos...

Shun ya no sonreía, era obvio que no lo decía como juego, pero Hyoga aun no habia entendido bien el mensaje.

— Nada?... ¿por que eres tan cruel conmigo?... te extraño.

Hyoga comenzó a forzar la entrada de sus manos entre la ropa de cama de Shun, para total desgracia de este, que nunca podía llegar a controlar totalmente aquellas manos morenas, así como resistirse a sus besos húmedos.

—¡Hyoga, te dije que no!— Shun lo ultimo con un empujón brusco, que lo obligo a alejarse de él.

No solo lo extraño de la reacción de Shun se reflejo en el rostro de Hyoga, si no que también, la frustración... Solo consiguió cambiar su cara cuando vio a Shun dirigiéndose hasta su cama. Se veía tan dulce en aquel pijama, donde fácilmente podrían caber dos de él, tan inocente que parecía un niño pequeño envuelto en una manta verde claro... y algo que a Hyoga lo hacia parecer todo un depravado.

—¿Por que estas tan enojado conmigo, Shun?— Hyoga pregunto sonriendo, por supuesto que él ya conocía la respuesta.

Shun revoleo sus ojos con desgano, ¿cómo podía venir a esa hora a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, era tonto o solo se estaba haciendo el interesante, como siempre?...

... se sentó en la cama, esperando que Hyoga estuviera frente a él para comenzar a hablar.

—Desapareciste desde la tarde, y mira a que hora apareces... ¿y aun así tengo que explicarte por qué estoy enojado?.

Hyoga se limito a sonreír nervioso, rascándose la cabeza, mientras miraba sus pies.

—Sí, lo sé... pero es que estuve preparando algo... algo 'lindo'—. El rubio movió sus cejas de forma graciosa.

—¿Algo, como que?—. Shun pregunto enmarcando una ceja, realmente curioso.

Hyoga se puso en movimiento, como si tuviera que caminar para explicar el punto de su desaparición, de manera en que Shun lo pudiera comprender mejor.

— Bueno, sabiendo que no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, debido a que hay mucha gente en la mansión en los últimos tiempos...—. "Si, una total anomalía" Pensó Shun para si. —... y la probabilidad de que pueda dormir contigo estando Ikki bajo en mismo techo es muy reducida, se me ocurrió preparar algo para estos casos...— El Cisne dejo que el silencio aguijoneara a Shun...

— ¿Ah..., y que es eso... lo que preparaste?.

Hyoga volvió a sonreír, era increíble la curiosidad que Shun seguía teniendo, a pesar de los años que ya tenía encima.

— No lo sé... tu habías dicho que no, desde un principio— Hyoga jugo a hacerse el difícil, poniendo en la expresión de Shun un dejo de enojo.

— ¡Hyogaaaa!...— Shun levanto su voz con exasperación.

— Bueno, esta bien...— Hyoga trato de hacerlo bajar la voz, o era segura de que Shun lo haría pasar calor y no del que él venia buscando. —... Si estas calladito, y te cambias lo sabrás.

— ¿Cambiarme?... ¿para que, Hyo...?— Shun no se animo a terminar de preguntar, Hyoga había fruncido el seño y mirado su reloj pulsera con impaciencia.

— Si no te cambias, jamás lo sabrás— Hyoga sonrió, y Shun salió corriendo de la cama hacia su guardarropa.

Lo mas rápido para Shun, fue buscar un conjunto deportivo, seria fácil vestirse rápido y salir con Hyoga en cuestión de minutos, pero la mueca en los labios del rubio no le gusto a Shun.

— ¿Qué sucede...?—

— Nada, pero eso no me gusta..., a ver, déjame ver este...— Hyoga se puso a revisar entre la prendas de Shun que mas le gustaba verle puestas.

Obtuvo unas cuantas cosas, que a su parecer eran muy sexy, en justa medida para esa noche. Cuando se volvió hacia Shun, este lo miraba sin entenderlo muy bien, sin embargo se dejo desvestir, con una sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios; viendo como Hyoga acercaba su rostro a su pecho, a aspirar de su aroma, con la excusa de abrochar la camisa blanca con la cual lo había vestido.

Había hecho gala de su buen auto control, pensó Shun, muy a gusto con la delicadeza con la que Hyoga lo había desvestido y vuelto a vestir. Quizás no con el mejor de los aciertos en cuanto a gusto sobre moda se refería, pero si a las cosas que él sabia que amaba llevar puestas.

— ¡Por Dios santo!... que ironía— Shun no pudo evitar la risa, por mas que había tapado su boca con una de sus manos.

— ¡Que es lo gracioso, y que es lo irónico, para ti?...— Hyoga lo miro con una media sonrisa dibujada... sin saber a ciencia cierta de que se reía Shun.

— Es que siempre creí que tu desespero venia por querer desvestirme... y no al revez...— Shun volvió a tapar su boca, notando como las cejas de Hyoga se fruncían sin pizca de gracia.

— Muy gracioso... no importa, igual tarde o temprano vas a tener razón...— Hyoga sonrió de lado, sabiendo que Shun entendería sus palabras.

Y por supuesto que las entendía. Era mas, Shun incluso, estaba deseando que Hyoga volviese a desvestirlo, pero sin que esta vez... cubriera de nuevo su cuerpo, con otra cosa que no fuera el suyo.

Aun con la sonrisa grabada en los labios, Hyoga acabo por acercarle las botas a Shun, esas que no se quitaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Estaban viejas, y eran de las pocas pertenencias que Shun había traído de la misma Isla de Andrómeda; lo raro, según el pensamiento de Hyoga, es que estas siempre le calzaban, no importaba cuantos años hayan pasado desde sus días de entrenamiento.

Antes de ponerse en camino, Hyoga detuvo a Shun, besándolo con suavidad.

— Afuera tengo algo para ti...— Anuncio, con sorna, volviendo a despertar la curiosidad del muchachito.

Salieron del cuarto con mucho sigilo, dadas las circunstancias de paz, quizás los mínimos ruidos ya no despertasen a nadie como en los tiempo donde todos estaban tenso y a la espera de un nuevo ataque... pero debido a lo aun secreto de su relación, era mejor no tentar sus suerte.

— Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo...— Habían salido por una de las ventanas de la parte superior de la mansión, y aunque a ellos no les costaría nada saltar hasta la planta baja, a Shun le pareció un movimiento innecesario.

Andrómeda aguardaba a que Hyoga regresara, por mas que lo pensara no podía dibujar en su mente aquello que Hyoga le tenia prepara, y ya no podía mas de la curiosidad. El rubio apareció a los pocos minutos con un gran paquete de papel debajo de uno de sus brazos, haciéndole señas a Shun, para que saltara después de él.

Shun obedeció, sin muchos ánimos de dejarse caer, pero lo hizo; golpeo el suelo con suavidad, y la gracia y esbeltez de un felino. Muy contrario a Hyoga, quien golpeo el suelo levantando polvo, y dejando un marca allí donde sus pisadas se incrustaron en la hierva.

— Vamos...— Silbó bajito, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar, con el simple acto de morderse el labio inferior. — Maldita piedra... cuando vuelva...

Hyoga iba refunfuñando por lo bajo, mientras Shun sonreía junto a él; la verdad era que se había perdido el momento en el que Hyoga había hecho volar la piedra que le daría luego en la cara, pero el solo oírlo masticar en silencio su enojo, le daban ganas de reírse de él.

— Basta, o no te doy tu regalo— Exploto cuanto la sonrisa de Shun ya no se podía ocultar en la oscuridad del camino.

— ¿Que, eso es para mi...?— Shun pregunto, con sus ojos iluminados.

Hyoga no le contesto, entrego el paquete en las manos de Shun, y espero.

No era exactamente un packaging, ni una bolsa demasiado arreglada, apenas era un papel de seda envolviendo algo que parecía ser un suéter, al que lo unía una cinta de raso terminada en un moño, algo desparejo.

Shun apenas compartió una mirada de aprobación con Hyoga, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para poder abrir su regalo, y luego de dispuso en abrir con cuidado el papel. Según las tradiciones populares, se tiene mejor suerte si el papel se rasga, pero él quería conservarlo si era posible.

Extendió el regalo hacia donde mas atravesaba la luz de la calle entre los árboles de la mansión, y vio el detalle que Hyoga había tenido con él...

— Lo compraste...— No fue una pregunta, fue una simple afirmación, recordando la forma en la que Hyoga le había negado aquel capricho, esa tarde en el centro comercial.

— Sé que dije que no te lo compraría, pero ya vez...— Alzo sus hombros, dando a entender que no podría nunca contradecir a su amor.

Era un magnifica chaqueta de cuero, mas larga incluso de la que él había visto en el escaparate. Tenia detalles de hebillas allí donde cerraban los puños y el cuello, también en la cintura, ciñendo bien la figura de Shun. También llevaba una capucha, que en el primer momento a Shun le pareció aquellas túnicas que se usaban con mucha frecuencia.

— Gracias amor, esta es incluso mejor que la que yo había visto...— Shun salto a su cuello, colgándose mientras besaba su rostro.

Hyoga respiro en aquel momento.

— Gracias, jamás eh hecho un regalo, no sabia que haría si no te llegaba a gustar...—

Shun sonrió, pellizcando la mejilla izquierda de su 'Cisne'...

— Tonto, como no me iba a gustar si era lo que mas quería...— Y ni bien tuvo la chaqueta puesta, guardo tanto el papel como la cinta en su bolsillo.

Ahora solo faltaba que Hyoga le explicara el por que lo había hecho salir de la mansión para entregarle su regalo, ¿no lo podía haber hecho adentro?

Hyoga solo le guiño un ojo, si Shun creía que toda aquella preparación había sido solo para darle aquella pequeña cosita, estaba muy equivocado. Con algo más de delicadeza, para no cometer la misma estupidez de cuando salto del primer piso, Hyoga trepo la pared, dejándose colgar para así poder ayudar a Shun a subir. Sin embargo, debió saber que Shun se lo negaría... por que si bien era cierto que Shun amaba el trato que Hyoga solía brindarle, siempre atento y delicado, muchas veces Andrómeda debía recordarle que él no era ninguna damisela en desgracia, y que podía hacer cosas por si mismo.

Salto la pared con más gracia de lo que había saltado al caer al jardín, dejando que su cuerpo fluyera en un movimiento continuo, antes de dar vuelta sobre su propio cuerpo al caer en cuclillas al otro lado del paredón.

Hyoga se descolgó después, era inútil que peleara por algo tan insignificante, además que aun le costaba entender que a Shun le gustaba jugar a ser débil, no a serlo realmente.

Caminaron por la calle, rodeando el paredón de la mansión, pero alejándose al mismo tiempo de la casa. Hyoga había dejado su viejo coche a unas cuadras de allí, donde el motor no llamara la atención de conocidos al ponerlo en marcha.

— Hyoga...— Shun se dejo oír, molesto, por la insistente mano que Hyoga depositaba en su pierna. — Mantén, las manos en el volante..., y la vista en el camino— Bastante ya tenía que la calle estuviera apenas iluminado, no importaba si Hyoga tenía buenos reflejos o no...

— Pero el camino no me gusta tanto como tu...— Se excuso en una frase tonta, pero que a Shun le arranco una sonrisa. Más si veía de reojo, la sonrisa de estúpido enamorado, de la cual se quejaba que tenía cada vez que le hablaba de esa forma a Shun.

El Cisne estaciono, luego de conducir un par de kilómetros, pero según a Shun le parecía, no creía que se hubiesen alejado mucho de la zona residencial donde estaba emplazada la mansión Kido.

— ¿Aquí es?...— Pregunto Shun, con algo de escepticismo.

Hyoga no contesto, apenas asintió con su cabeza, moviendo los cabellos rubios. Estiro una mano para que Shun bajara del auto, como otro acto de caballerosidad que Andrómeda no evito.

Era tan solo un mirador, una terraza que daba al mar, donde los enamorados suelen ir para estar solos, entre besos y caricias; y eso era lo que a Shun le disgusto, el lugar estaba atestado de autos, como el de Hyoga, con vidrios oscuros... donde no se llegaba a distinguir mas que una forma borrosa en el interior.

— Si, ¿qué no te gusta...?— Hyoga se paro a su lado, acercándolo desde su cintura.

— Si...— Shun contesto con sarcasmo. — creo que es romántico, así como lo creen ellos, solo que es poco intimo... para eso nos hubiésemos quedado en casa.

Era notable la irritación de Shun, la cual se acrecentaba, por la sonrisa cada vez mas grande de Hyoga.

— Por supuesto que no, vamos...— Claro que Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí, como se le ocurría a Shun, que haría tanto para llevarlo hasta allí, ¿solo para manosearse un poco?.

Jalo de su mano, para instarlo a caminar, algo bastante difícil, pues Shun ya se estaba comenzando a enfadar... lo cual divertía mucho a Hyoga. No importaba nada de lo que Shun dijera, su 'novio' sabia de su comportamiento infantil, de su carácter caprichoso, que se acrecentaba con el trato tan minucioso y permisivo de Ikki, y de él mismo, incluso.

— Y ahora, ¿adónde vamos?...

Por toda respuesta, Hyoga giro en el acto, deteniéndose frente a Shun, solo para depositar algo en su otra mano y volver a jalar de él.

Inmediatamente Shun investigo lo que Hyoga le había entregado, solo una llave y un llavero con forma de corazón, con la leyenda, 'I Love You'. Iba a preguntar que era eso, cuando Hyoga se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa de estilo londinense, con sus cortinas blancas destacando en la oscuridad dela noche, junto a sus lámparas de calle.

— Tienes que usarla si quieres que entremos...

La puerta chirrió, dándoles el espacio necesario para que puedan ingresar.

— ¡Hyoga!— Shun casi grito, cuando sintió que sus caderas eran apretadas, y no estaba muy seguro si era Hyoga, el que tenia sus manos en su cuerpo, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

— Tranquilo, aquí estoy... tonto— Hyoga lo sereno, encendiendo las luces, y demostrándole que no había nadie más que ellos dos allí.

Era hermoso, un bonito ambiente lleno de brocato, y encajes, tapices diversos y una cama con tules y raso... parecía mas una habitación de hotel ambientada, que una habitación normal de una casa.

Faltaba música, pero en realidad no hacia falta, en cuestión de segundos Shun olvido las preguntas que su cabeza estaba formulando, y ataco directo y sin mas vueltas, si tenían un tiempo de permanencia en aquel lugar, era mejor no desaprovechar cada segundo que estuvieran allí.

— Dime, ¿no sientes calor?...— Shun apoyo sus manos en ambos hombros de Hyoga, haciendo que el abrigo de cuero que el ruso traía se deslizara hasta caer en el suelo.

— Contigo aquí, es imposible que no sienta calor...— Contesto, comenzando a besar su cuello.

Hyoga, tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo, por mas que supiera que no tenían ni plazo, ni nada por el estilo, para estar allí a gusto... hasta que saciaran sus ganas por completo, o su ausencia se hiciera tan evidente, que alguien los saliera a buscar.

Shun diviso un diván que parecía ser, a simple vista, muy cómodo... y comenzó a jalar a Hyoga en dirección al mueble de estilo victoriano.

— Shun...— Hyoga comenzó a reírse, ante lo que parecía ser el desespero de su amante. — ¿Puedo saber que haces?...

— Trato de probar otras cosas, la cama ya esta demasiado usada... ¿no lo crees?

Hyoga pareció meditarlo, solo unos seguros, jamás se había imaginado que Shun se adaptaría tan bien a esto de tener relaciones, no después de todo lo que le había costado convencerlo en un primer momento.

— Si, creo que tienes razón... pero no es necesario que lo hagamos hoy... tenemos mucho tiempo para probar muchas cosas, por ahora déjame...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con 'mucho tiempo'...?— Shun pregunto alzando una ceja, realmente no podía seguir la línea de pensamiento de Hyoga, y estaba seguro de que jamás lo aria.

— Este lugar es nuestro... para nosotros, para cuando queramos estar solos.

Shun alzo sus cejas, no entendía lo que Hyoga quería decir con eso, ¿qué eso era suyo?...

— Bueno, en realidad, solo esta rentado, pero aun así, es nuestro por el tiempo que queramos... los muebles si son todos nuestros...— Hyoga puntualizo, sabiendo que a Shun le encantarían, todas aquellas antigüedades que había podido conseguir en todo este tiempo, mientras se internaba en los diferentes mercados.

— ¿Cómo...— Shun había comenzado a preguntar, pero al segundo cambio de pensamiento. —... cuanto?— Finalizo.

— Eso es lo de menos, ¿no crees tu?... yo preguntaría mejor, 'cuantas'... en una noche.

No podía con Hyoga, Shun sonrió, la verdad era que se había puesto de novio con todo un sexópata... y eso le gustaba; volvió a retomar sus intenciones, quizás sin tanta premies, pero si con muchas ganas.

Hyoga lo abrazo, ubicando sus manos en cada uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Shun, un acto que llevaba a cabo cada vez que tenía el campo libre, por que si había algo que le gustaba de Shun, además de sus ojos, era su suave trasero...

Shun, se dejo hacer, con suaves carias, todo lo que Hyoga tenía en mente. Le gustaba llevar la parte pasiva de la relación, si bien solía tener protagonismo cuando se lo proponía, adoraba más que Hyoga hiciera con él lo que más le gustara.

El Cisne lo jalo de los muslos, lo que hizo que Shun se enredara a su cintura, con sus piernas. Comenzaban un juego de besos, con la sola idea de provocar más excitación de la que ya tenían, besando y mordiendo la piel del cuello del otro; acelerando la respiración de ambos pechos, y cada vez, haciendo movimientos más bruscos.

Casi más y Hyoga pierde el equilibrio, con Shun encima suyo. Andrómeda atino a querer bajar sus piernas para hacer pie, pero Hyoga se lo negó, golpeando su cuerpo contra la pared más cercana que tenía.

Apenas se quejo del golpe, tratando de no soltar el cuello de Hyoga por nada del mundo. Mientras el ruso, lo presionaba y lo acomodaba en su regazo, comenzando a deshacerse de la ropa de ambos. Era un don, el que Hyoga tenia, para desvestirlos tan solo con una sola de sus manos, siempre que tenían que improvisar, o apresurarse par tener un poco de intimidad...

Bastaba que se viera solo un poco de piel, apenas bajos sus pantalones, como para que la penetración se llevara a cabo.

— ¿Te parece, si comenzamos a probar de esta forma...?— Hyoga pregunto, jadeando, mientras se entretenía en rozar su sexo latente entre las nalgas de Shun.

— Solo hazlo...— Contesto en un gemido casi ahogado, tratando de que Hyoga entrara en él, en ese mismo instante.

Con el cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, y los ojos cerrados, esperando la primera arremetida... por que no había tenido una preparación previa, y de seguro dolería la intrusión. Shun comenzó a relajarse, bajo las manos que lo acariciaban, haciéndolo pensar en otra cosa que no sea, el momento justo en que lo penetraría.

No solo por que esta era una posición a la que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado, si no que también se sumaba el hecho de que Shun no tenia la libertad de sus piernas, para soportar la presión del acto, y solo contaba con las manos de Hyoga para no sentir como el peso de su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, como para hacerlo deslizar suavemente.

Lentamente, Hyoga fue invadiéndolo, tan lentamente que hasta comenzaba a fastidiar a Shun... quien presionaba sus dientes dentro de sus labios apretados, y que comenzaba a sentir el hormigueo en sus piernas inertes; pero que no diría nada hasta que Hyoga consiguiera un orgasmo.

Las manos de Hyoga viajaban, por todo el cuerpo de Shun, a veces sosteniéndolo desde sus muslos, otras veces, tomándolo de la cintura o de la espalda... mientras que las manos de Shun se aferraban a sus hombros con mas fuerza cada vez que quería erguir su cuerpo, en pedido de mas.

El clímax, hizo que a Hyoga le temblaran las piernas, pero no lo suficiente como para caerse; consiguió el equilibrio suficiente para llevar a Shun a la cama, aun sin la culminación de su propio placer.

Gimió de ansias, viendo la cercanía del rostro de Hyoga de su entrepierna. Bastaba tan poco para que imaginara tanto placer de golpe... tan solo pensar en la húmeda y cálida lengua del rubio.

Lamió la piel sudada, adentrándose en el escaso vello púbico, hasta la carne latente, que reclamaba mas que atención de él, no había tenido la oportunidad, si quiera de masturbarse, debido a la posición y al hecho de que utilizaba ambas de sus manos para aferrarse al cuello de Hyoga, y no para hacer otra cosa...

Hyoga sonrió, hambriento de la expresión que Shun le mostraba cada vez que se arrodillaba ante él, todo para que el calor de la vergüenza y el placer, se le subiera a las mejillas. Lamió su sexo, pasando la punta de su lengua sobre la cabeza, que exudaba ya su líquido, aun cristalino, arrancándole gemidos en cada pasada.

— Oh, por dios Hyoga...— Ya no podía aguantar mas, no conseguía retener las ganas de levantar su voz, y gritarle a Hyoga.

Hasta que ya no hubo mas jadeos, ni gemidos.

— Jamás pensé que te escucharía gritar así...— Hyoga sonreía, entre las exhalaciones que daba.

— Es que yo jamás creí, que tendríamos tanta libertad para hacerlo...— Shun rió, sintiendo como su rostro volvía a tomar calor.

Hyoga trepo por sobre la cama, incluso pasando sobre el cuerpo de Shun, mientras que tiraba de sus pantalones, despojándolo de estos.

— Si lo que quieres es gritar... yo te puedo facilitar la tarea...— Exclamó, mordiendo unos de los pezones rozados, con delicadeza.

Shun ahogo el jadeo, sentía las ansias de Hyoga, en forma de su duro miembro, pero tampoco quería que este se tomara todo muy a pecho... no quería sentir dolor, para poder gozar.

— Pero hazlo despacio, no...

— Por favor, Shun... como si hiciera falta que me lo dijeras— Hyoga sonrió, y Shun asintió, volviendo a relajar su cuerpo.

Siempre estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por Hyoga, siempre y cuando no tuviera una idea diferente en la cabeza.

Pero la noche prometía, mas que intimidad y arrebatador placer, si no la expresión máxima de su amor...

... mientras sus cuerpos aguantaran tal arrebato.

Sin nadie a su alrededor por el que tuvieran que cuidarse, ni contenerse, disfrutaron de una noche completamente suya, distinto seria el día a la mañana, donde ya verían como hacían para volver a la mansión sin que se note que habían estado juntos.

— ¿Hyoga...?— Shun lo llamo, antes de caer en el sueño, desde la altura del pecho moreno.

— ¿Qué sucede, Shun?

— Nada... solo quería decirte, 'buenas noches', y que te amo...

Los labios de Shun depositaron un beso suave a la altura del esternón de Hyoga, antes de anidar nuevamente.

— Yo también te amo... ahora duerme.

**Fin.**


End file.
